Voices Unheard
by Sepulchral-Roses
Summary: My collection of one-shots and other short works. Tokka, Maiko, Kataang, Zutara, and any other shipping by request. Chapter 10 - His Humility - fluffy Tokka. Read and Review please!
1. Let Me Be Free

**Let me be free**

**  
I've thrown it all away.  
**But you know what?  
There's nothing  
holding me back anymore.  
No pressure, no tension.

**I unfurl my wings,**  
like a butterfly's first flight.  
The wind bears me up,  
Weightless, joyous.  
Nothing, No one, can stop me.

**Now I reach for the stars,  
**the splash of glitter against dark velvet.  
I turn and stare at the world  
that I left behind.  
I don't recognize it anymore.

**I see the wars,**  
the pain, the fighting.  
Everybody's subject  
To the unending strain.  
That, ultimately, we put on ourselves.

**I see the poor,**  
Starved and sick.  
Why doesn't someone  
give up a little,  
if only to help one person?

**I see the rich,**  
Fat and ignorant.  
Wallow in their grandeur,  
Oblivious to the trials  
of the world I knew.

**I see the children,**  
the future, the hope, of life,  
Minds shaping to be,  
an ignorant, rich,  
Mindless slave of the tide.

**I see the teenagers,**  
awkwardly in-between.  
Trying to understand,  
yet there are the bystanders  
who ignore the danger so close at hand.

**I close my eyes;  
**imagine a world  
with peace and happiness.  
Try as I may,  
I see no reality.

**I see it all,**  
and realize,  
If it wasn't this way,  
I wouldn't be here to change it.  
I would be as blind as the rest.

**Better to be**  
tightly bound,  
helping the cause,  
than free,  
unable to move.

**I think,**  
and soon the sun  
arises to a new beginning,  
I'm shaken awake,  
and I promise to make a change.

**Not all dreams can become a reality. Those which do, happen because someone works toward them. Let me be free.**

* * *

This is actually a dream that Aang has, when he's feeling hopeless, and upset about the failed invasion. In the second stanza, the unfurl my wings part, that is supposed to be like when he was opening the Seventh Chakra, and his Spirit was kinda above the Earth…

In the end, he wakes up, and realizes that if the world wasn't the way it was, with some people just ignoring the war, and some people feebly trying to help, and yet others waiting for someone else, _him_, to end it and fight for them, he wouldn't be there to save it.

* * *

_**I wrote this song a little while ago, a couple weeks or so ago. It speaks for me, and it speaks the unspoken dreams of those who cannot speak aloud their wish. **_

_**For all my readers, for all my friends, for all those who conspire to be something.**_

_**--iamtheblindbandit--**_

**PS. This is going to be a collection of poems/oneshots. The first few will be centric on a single character, then later they will include several. I'm open for ideas, anything is fine, with pairings: Kataang, Tokka, Maiko (or anybody else 'cept Katara or Toph paired with Zuko), and maybe a couple crack pairings too. Just no Zutara or Sukka (although friendship between these are fine). The stories suggested can be anything at all; a(a)ngst, romance, pure fluff, adventure, battle, family, friendship...**

**Review please!!**


	2. Sometimes I Wonder

**Sometimes I Wonder**

**Sometimes I wonder**  
What happened to the you I knew?  
What happened to my best friend?  
The one person I could talk to.

**Sometimes I wonder  
**What happened to the laughter?  
What happened to the joy?  
I wish things were how they used to be.

**Sometimes I wonder**  
What happened to the innocence?  
What happened to the truth?  
Silly little things that are no more.

**Sometimes I wonder**  
What happened to the fun?  
What happened to how we looked at life?  
Needs became wants, and every wish, every hope **given up**.

**Sometimes I wonder  
**What happened to the trust?  
What happened to the _friendship_?  
It is my greatest wish that I knew.

**Sometimes I wonder**  
What happened?  
Who really changed?  
I want us to go back to what we were.

**Sometimes I wonder  
**Could we be the same again?  
Why did it all change?  
I suppose that with age comes a new life.

**Sometimes I wonder  
**Wasn't the old life good enough?  
Wasn't it perfect the way it was?  
I know that I thought so.

**Sometimes I wonder  
**Why didn't you ask?  
Don't you want it back?  
Tell me, so we can try anew.

* * *

Katara centric here, **by Sokka or Aang**. He has seen how she has been a little depressed lately, after the arrival of Zuko. She used to be able to talk to him, laugh with him, but now, she sits alone and quiet by the light of the campfire. She does not answer his questions of concern directly, only saying quietly, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." But he does worry. After all, he loves her and cares about her a lot. (Sokka loves her as a sister and mother figure, Aang in a more romantic way.)

* * *

_**This song was also written a little while ago, and it speaks for every person who has fought with or fallen out with their best friend or anyone they care about. **_

_**For all my readers, and all those who worry sometimes incessantly about someone.**_

_**--iamtheblindbandit—**_

**Sorry for the angst fest these last two chapters. I promise the next ones will be strictly Avatar related (these two weren't. I wrote them when I was feeling angsty myself),****and happier by far.**

**Again, I'm completely open to suggestions, all pairings except Zutara and Sukka, although friendship is fine between them. ****The stories suggested can be anything at all; a(a)ngst, romance, pure fluff, adventure, battle, family, friendship...**

**Review, and I won't pester you with these long author's notes from hell!**


	3. In The End

**I ah, forgot the disclaimer earlier...**

Me: _THAT WAS YOUR CUE!_

Toph: -Sticks tongue out-

Aang: -Sigh- I'll do it.

Me: No, Toph will. 'Cuz if she doesn't, I'll pair her with...YOU!

Toph and Aang: -Look at each other, Aang passes out. Toph is pale-

Toph: -Weakly- No! All right, all right, IAMTHEBLINDBANDIT does not own Avatar. _(Aside) or my nickname, for that matter._

Me: -Glares- Good. Sorry for the unnecessarily long Disclaimer, guys! Blame Toph! -Runs, boulders in tow-

Ah, yes, **Bold is Kataang,** regular is Tokka. _**Bold and Italics is obviously both!**_

* * *

**The ocean meets the sky****  
In a never ending line****  
Never shall their love die  
While the moon smiles her silvery shine.**

As long as the world goes 'round,  
Together they'll be  
The stream over the ground,  
The earth touching the sea.

**When he awoke,****  
After a time stilling sleep,****  
Her face cleared the smoke  
That had sunk into his mind so deep.**

When she heard his laugh,  
His sarcastic words,  
Her troubles seemed lesser by half.  
Her laugh to him like the singing of the birds.

**He hurt,****  
She healed.****  
He cried,****  
She was his shoulder.****  
He lost hope,****  
She rekindled it.****  
She feared,****  
He fought it all away.****  
She sobbed,****  
He wiped away her tears.****She fled,  
He was the first to search.**

She lost,  
He comforted.  
She cried,  
He held her up.  
She remembered,  
He helped her forget.  
He lost,  
She cheated for him.  
He wept,  
She was the one to lean on.  
He couldn't forget,  
She caused his amnesia.

**Together they walk,  
Hand in hand,  
**"**The Avatar and his teacher," people gawk.  
Closest couple in all the land.**

After another Tournament,  
He cheers endlessly,  
He loves the freedom with which she bent.  
He loves how her feet across the Earth move soundlessly.

_**And through think and thin,****  
They loved, laughed, and lived.****  
Together, destinies intertwined 'till the fin.  
And in the end, 'twas their stories that so moved.**_

_**And in the end, it was the Gaang,****  
And in the end, it was the Fearsome Foursome,  
****And in the end, it was Kataang,****  
And in the end, it was Tokka.****  
And in the end, it was Air and Water.  
And in the end, it was Water and Earth.**_

_**In the end, it was Aang and Katara, Sokka and Toph.  
****Together, they were forever a family,****  
From their childhood to their death.  
The memories eternally live on.**_

_In the end, their Spirits were connected,  
__And In the end, the Avatar was never born without his lover,__  
And in the end, Sokka's children made it a point to travel to the Earth Kingdom.  
__For in the end, until now, the Sea always has a beach,  
And the Air always meets the Ocean halfway, in what we call horizon._

* * *

**--lll--**

This song was written pretty much on a whim, because I was bored at the time. But it speaks for all you Kataangers and Tokkans out there, same as it does for me.

For all my readers (especially the reviewers), my fellow Kataangers and Tokkans, and for all those who are a hopeless romantic, though they'd NEVER admit it.

--iamtheblindbandit--

**I got a request for some fluff, so here you go! Sorry for the pitiful rhyming, I'm a free-verse writer. But well, this was the result to that…some Kataang and Tokka, somewhat fluffy.**

**Any requests? I'd be pleased to write 'em, (or at least try), and these are short, so I'd post fairly quickly.**

**Please, please review!  
**

**Thanks in advance!**


	4. Don't Let Go

Silently she whispers,  
away from the morn.  
Her smile leaks joy into the very Earth.  
She is one, she is whole,  
she is me, she is you.  
The sea whispers, silently,  
away from the night.

The aftermath of the storm,  
when we come to see,  
what has changed?  
Where were we, unable to see,  
that spark behind your eyes...  
Why can't I see?

The calls sound ever louder,  
"come, leave it behind."  
But I have sworn  
that I will never  
let you go.  
Me without you is like  
the stars without the moon.

The wind, it rages,  
but I notice, I wonder,  
why-oh-why? Doesn't it hold  
the power and will that it used to?  
The strong arms of the night  
pull you back, and  
the strong heart that beats in me  
keeps you here.

Longing surpasses  
the every need  
to see that youthful splendor  
alive in your eyes once more.  
When will these eyes open again?  
I wait, and I know,  
that it will be soon, and I will have you.  
Because me without you is like  
the sea without the sky.  
Gone will be its bright ocean blue,  
its spark reflected only from you.

Silently she whispers,  
away from the morn.  
Her smile leaks joy into the very Earth.  
She is one, she is whole,  
she is me, she is you.  
The sea whispers, silently,  
away from the night.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**This is a little Kataang poem, somewhat angsty, but definitely sad. Katara sings/thinks/says this when Aang is unconscious, after the battle at Ba Sing Se, or even the final battle. She is trying to call him back from the edges of death, and the sleepy pull that calls him to the Spirit World-forever. **

This was actually in my story by the way, but I thought it would work here too, so...here you are!

* * *

_A piece dedicated to all those who freaked out when they thought that Aang was dead. Also to those who love Kataang. Long live the ship!!_

--iamtheblindbandit--

* * *

_**Please review!! Else you'll get more long author's notes from hell!! Aaaaahhhh!  
**_


	5. As The Years Drag By

**As The Years Drag By**

When he first saw her,  
Small, pink, _cute_,  
His favorite hobby was to amuse her.  
Make faces, play, laugh.  
He thought she was the best thing  
That had happened to him.

He led her around the palace grounds

Showing her off to all  
Servants, courtiers, Lords.  
She was _his_ sister.  
Not anybody else's.  
Always hold a place in his heart.

When she turned four,  
They started their Firebending lessons  
With the best master in all the lands.  
Jealousy took its seed within him  
Not to be realized until  
His father showed him he cared more for _her_.

Seven years passed,  
Since she was his sister.  
They went their ways,  
Him to Mother,  
Her to Father.  
And their differences grew many in number.

She became Father's prodigy,  
He was left behind in her wake.  
The green-eyed monster began to take his heart over.  
Why was she better?  
He tried so much harder, worked do much more.  
Did he deserve _nothing_?

When she was ten, he thirteen,  
Came the fateful day  
When Father showed her off to Grandfather.  
He failed, humiliated in front of the Fire Lord.  
His father was ever displeased,  
Only his mother comforted him, Uncle grieving his loss.

Azula loved to kill,  
She loved the power behind Fire.  
He knew compassion,  
He knew control, and patience.  
His pleas were never enough to stop her.  
She laughed when he tried to save the burning turtle-duck.

From thirteen years of age,  
He _hated_ her.  
No longer was he proud  
To call her sister.  
No. Now, she was just the crazy child.  
"Azula always lies, Azula always lies."

His mother was lost to him.  
He was left alone in the world,  
Only his fat, crazy uncle who cared.  
He was banished, and she laughed.  
She watched in glee and fascination  
As he received the burn that would scar him forever more.

Three years he roamed,  
Until he finally found a spark of hope.  
The world pitted against him,  
While she lived  
A life of a princess  
Back home in the palace.

He _would_ amount to more.  
He knew it.  
He deserved it, while she killed at home,  
He learned more compassion,  
Saving children from horrible fates.  
Yet searching in vain for a way to win back his Father.

When his time came,  
He did what was right,  
While she killed more,  
And overthrew the Earth King.  
He faced his destiny head-on,  
And she manipulated legions.

She manipulated even him,  
False hopes rising through the lies.  
He forgot,  
"Azula always lies. Azula always lies."  
And he fought on her side.  
His hope shattered, she killed the boy first.

When he discovered the Avatar's secret,  
He set out to right her wrongs.  
Realizing only too late that his uncle was in the right.  
He knew his real destiny,  
But only in the end did he act.  
He lost the only two people in the world who cared.

As he left to go help the  
One he tried to kill,  
He didn't realize that  
With Azula's lies,  
She had sealed her fate  
To be banished, like him.

He would help save the world,  
While she groveled,  
Trying once more to kill the Avatar.  
Lost in the years,  
In the hope of returning home joyful.  
He was better. Always was, always will be.

As the years drag by,  
He remembers.  
He was the one to finish her.  
He felt wrong, killing his kin,  
But he knew that he did right.  
Again, his mother and Uncle helped him through.

_  
"Azula always lied. Azula always lied."_

* * *

**Written in the style of Homer (no, not the guy from The Simpson's, the one who wrote the Oddessy,) tells the story of Zuko and Azula's realtionship, from first impressions and childhood to final stands and differences. Zuko centric, in his POV, with a little bit of guessing as to the future in the end.  
**

_**This is dedicated to all those who feel that Zuko deserves much more, because he works far more than Azula. "It's made me strong." **_

_**--iamtheblindbandit--**_

Thanks for reading, suggestions are great, you get to pretty much write the peom, I just make it sound nice! lol.  
For smilypie, best reviewer! Thanks, Selena!


	6. Radiance

Aang looked up from his plate as he heard quiet sobs meandering their way through the still air. He thought he recognized the voice, but he wasn't entirely sure. "Katara?" He called quietly, rising and following the sepulchral sound.

Katara, upon hearing him, stopped crying, while hastily wiping her face rid of tears and any lingering sadness. She turned around and gave him a faltering smile, noting the immense concern and worry that rose behind his eyes. She burst into tears again, and Aang rushed over and put an arm around her shoulders without second thought.

They stayed that way for a while, neither having the heart to let go. Katara's sobs slowly quieted to shaky breaths after a stretch of time. Wiping her eyes once more, she slowly eased out of Aang's grip.

He stood with her, before asking again, gently, "Katara, what's wrong? You can always tell me." She shook her head, giving him a sad smile. "No Aang, it's not your burden to bear. I'm okay. Thank you for being here for me." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek, noticing the tiny blush that crept upon his face before she left him.

Knowing she wanted to be alone, he stayed behind, watching her retreating form in the darkness. The stars above sparkled softly, and the moon emitted a silver glow. After a moment, he turned around, and headed deeper into the little forest.

Though he was silent, his mind was teeming with thoughts that refused to leave him to himself. He walked steadily, thinking deeply. While still lost in his reverie, he stumbled upon a number of pebbles that littered the ground.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, he looked around. He stood on the pebbled beach of a small lake, which was shadowed by the cypress, birch, and evergreen trees that banked its shores. The moonlight kissed the leaves' tips, filtering through to a perfect reflection in the still waters. One could not discern the stars in the lake from those that shone in the sky.

The still night was pierced suddenly by the beautiful song of the nightingale finch. Its song rang through Aang's ears, clearing his mind as effectively as unconsciousness. He only had to worry about when the sweet sound would end, only needed to contemplate how it came to possess such a magnificent voice, rival even to the great Spirit of song, Pyar ki Kahani. **(Yes, I am aware that doesn't mean song. A one shot dedication to anyone who can guess what it means!)**

Aang pulled his tunic off, and waded to the middle of the lake to meditate upon the beautiful sound, about what he really felt for Katara, what he thought about the next – and final invasion, how he'd master Fire by then, the list was endless. Water is the claming element, and he felt best when working with water, aside from his native air. He quietly streamed the water from side to side.

As his mind slowly relaxed into the quiet vibrations that filled the night air, from the thrumming of grasshopper-moths to the fading echoes of the nightingale finch's melody, he began to remember the events of his journey from the Southern Air Temple more than a hundred years ago, to a little lake near the Western Air Temple.

"Aang, these arrows…signify your mastery of airbending…the youngest ever…I'm proud of you, Aang," Aang's heart constricted for a moment with grief, pride, and love for his old guardian, Monk Gyatso. "I won't let them take you away…" A lone tear fell from his face. If only he hadn't left so early, he would have been able to save the entire population of Air Nomads from their terrible fate.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Suddenly his mind fast-forwarded to when Katara had pulled him from the ice berg. He had already been quite taken with her, with only a few seconds sighting. He smiled a watery smile, wiping the tears from his face, and in the process, dropping the little bubble of water with a slight splash.

His mind sped ahead, not allowing his memory to linger. "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" the question had caught him off guard, but threw him into a sudden depression that he was quick to hide. "Because I never wanted to be." Accepting his fate had been so hard, it just wasn't fair, that he had to hold so much on his shoulders at just twelve. He clenched his fists, wanting to scream at the Spirits for choosing him when he was so obviously not worthy. For Spirit's sakes, he still couldn't master fire, because he had hardly a month left in which to do it, among having his Sifu re-learn how to control it himself!

"Maybe it was meant to be this way. If you hadn't run away, we would never have found you," His thoughts turned bitter and sad. _But if I hadn't run away, maybe this war would never have affected you!_ He knew he shouldn't be beating himself up, but he just couldn't help it. Once more his mind sped ahead of his thoughts.

"'Love is brightest in the dark,'" The angry red blotches on Aang's cheeks turned into a blooming red blush that reached his deep grey eyes. A first kiss is something people always remember, forever. Though it was short lived, that kiss was the best moment of his life of a hundred and twelve years. "You will marry a powerful bender," His heart gave a little leap, in a feeble imitation of the feeling that had come over him when he had heard that for the first time.

"If you are injured in the Avatar State, the Avatar Cycle will end," Aang felt almost as if someone had set his feelings on a see-saw; they were flitting from happy to sad of their own accord. He felt guilty, for putting the world at risk, because if Katara hadn't nursed him back to life, no Avatar would ever have been born again.

Now his memory skipped forward to when he had awoken to find himself in the Fire Nation. He did not try to stop this constant flow of memory; rather, he resigned himself to simply reliving the most important things in his life. "It's just me and you right now," he recalled telling Katara confidently, before narrowing his eyes so the audience of other dancers were blocked out his view. It was only Katara, standing nervously in front of him, a huge blush on her face, as she tried to forget the number of people watching. That was the most fun he'd had in a long time. It was sad, and unfair, he thought, that he got so little enjoyment in his life, and would never, ever be just a normal, regular kid.

"What if-what if I don't come back?" He felt as if his very existence would end right then and there, with that fateful kiss that had brought so much awkwardness between him and Katara. "That was foolish of me," he muttered. He had never planned on telling her so abruptly; rather, he'd imagined something far more romantic, and far less desperate. A small sigh escaped him, and at the same time a twig cracked a little way back into the forest.

His senses on alert now, he crept silently out of the water, and hid behind the nearest tree, slipping into a stance that could shift into any bending style. Whoever it was that had made the noise, for it was definitely a person, he could tell from the vibrations, said nothing. They continued to move along closer and closer towards the small lake and Aang's hiding spot, cracking a few more twigs beneath their feet every so often.

Aang could just barely make out the outline of the person, but not too clearly. All he could tell was that the person was taller than him. Unfortunately, this didn't quite narrow it down, since he was on the shorter side. "Aang?" A pause. It was Katara, he thought, but he didn't move. What was she doing back here? He relaxed his bending stance, but kept himself still hidden.

"Aang? Where are you?" By the light of the silver moon, he saw her enter the pebbled clearing on the banks of the lake. He heard her little gasp as she saw its immense natural beauty, reflecting the stars exactly. And yet, he did not move, waiting for her to say something in explanation of her sudden appearance. He did not fail to note how beautiful she looked with the silvery light bestowing a sort of halo around her head. The time seemed almost perfect for a confession, but he could not bring himself to tell her when she had just recently been so upset.

Katara broke the little silence, calling out again. "Aang, where are you? It's been a while since the others went to bed. It's really late. Aang?"

Aang shook his head with a resigned sigh, and stepped out of the shadows, pretending that he'd been making his way over to the lake, the same way she had. He didn't need her to find out he'd been spying.

"Katara?" he called innocently, a hint of surprise in his voice. _I guess I'm a better actor than I'd thought,_ She turned around, and a smile of relief spread across her face. "I was worried. I had talked to you over an hour ago, and you still hadn't returned. I thought maybe I'd offended you by not telling you what was bothering me or something," She diverted her attention to her shoes and the pebbles under them.

"Oh. No, I just came out here to think is all. I guess I let time get the better of me." He kept the emotion out of his voice with huge effort. It threatened to burst forth at the edges. He looked straight at her face.

Looking up, Katara met Aang's eyes. There was still sorrow residing in them, but now there was also bewilderment. Why was he being distant? Both looked away at the same moment, both debating the same thing in their heads, a furious battle between mind and heart.

For the both of them, heart won. It had been shunted to the side long enough.

"Aang, I want to tell you something,"  
"Katara, I have something to tell you," They said at the same time.

"Oh, you first." Together, they spoke again, two hearts beating the same, both cautious. The looked at each other, amused. After a short silence, Aang began to speak.

"Katara, what was bothering you earlier?" It wasn't what he'd wanted to say, but he had to know.

Katara looked away, but not before he saw the tears welling in her eyes again. He felt terrible that he'd made her cry. He began to say "It's ok, you don't have to tell me," but Katara decided to tell him.

"It was nine years ago today that my mother was killed by the Fire Nation. I was five, and had to witness it." She said quietly, the tears streaming down her face freely.

Aang gasped, and moved closer to her. He wiped away her tears again, and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. That must have been terrible for you. I know how you feel. I remember the day I learned that my parents died. I had never known them, for they had sent me to the Southern Air Temple when I was very young. But it still hurt." She looked at him, and saw that his hands were balled up into fists.

"Aang, I didn't know that! That's terrible!" He did not look up from where he was scowling at the ground. She put her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

Soon, both were crying into each other's shoulders. After a minute, Aang asked quietly, "Katara, what did you want to tell me?"

The broke apart as Katara looked out over the sparkling lake while pondering how she should put it into words. She moved towards the water, and Aang stayed where he was, curious.

Katara sat on a log at the water's edge, her feet dangling just below the surface, making small ripples in the otherwise still water. "It's beautiful out tonight," she said. Aang, knowing that this wasn't what she was trying to say, joined her on the log, and they both stared out over the water.

"We've known each other for nearly a year now," Katara began.

"What a year it's been. I'm glad you found me in that ice berg, Katara. It wouldn't have been the same if any one else had. I wouldn't have gotten this far, and I wouldn't have…" He stopped, about to say "fallen in love."

Katara looked round at him, waiting for him to finish. When she noticed that he wouldn't, she asked, "wouldn't have what?" He shook his head, not wanting to go on.

Katara dropped it, and said after a moment, "Aang, I'm glad I found you too. If I hadn't, I would never have learned Waterbending, met so many people, or…" she took a deep breath, preparing herself. "Fallen in love with the Avatar…" she said almost too softly for him to hear.

Aang looked up at her, tears of ecstasy gleaming in his eyes. Katara did not meet his gaze, but she looked across the lake at the other bank. He could see a crimson blush painted on her face by the moonlight.

Instinctively, he reached over and held her hand in his. She looked at him now, searching for his answer. "I was going to say the same thing, Katara. I love you. I can't master the Avatar State because of it, but I won't give you up for power. I wouldn't give you up for _anything_."

Katara looked at him with an expression of mingled sternness, love, and disbelief. "You…you gave up mastering the Avatar State…for _me_?" She asked, her voice matching her expression exactly.

Aang nodded, looking up into her eyes. For minute, Katara debated how she should take this news, whether she should be mad or overjoyed. In the end, she settled with throwing her arms around him and squeezing him hard enough to bruise.

Aang didn't move for a moment, shocked by her suddenness, but he returned the hug equally, not caring that he could hardly breathe. It was all they needed to show each other how they really felt. The very emotion in the hug could be felt all the way back at camp by a sleeping Toph, and Sokka fought hard not to give away his hiding place behind a large boulder at the edge of the lake from where he was watching. He felt almost as if it was _him_ feeling all that emotion.

And he knew that he would never find anyone better for his little sister.

* * *

**Personally, I liked the beginning a lot, but I hated the rest of it. Sorry for its suckishness…**

**Ah, yeah, also, sorry for the eternity it took to update. I haven't died or anything, just been forced against my will to go on vacation… (I could have gone to the ComiCon, I even live near NYC, but NOOO…)**

**I have a Maiko one-shot coming up next, and I promise that it'll be better than this…**

Anyways, this is dedicated to Kataangers out there who were furious with that Zutara hug in the trailer, and the entire clip with Katara and Zuko working together…It was sickening…to me at least…

_**Suggestions welcome as always!!  
****--iamtheblindbandit--**_


	7. Always

Mai stood stock still, unwilling to shed the tears that so desperately wanted to burst forth. A roll of parchment hung limply in her long fingered hands, one that had been read several times, and searched thoroughly for clues as to why its author did what he did. It was all in vain. A hastily scribbled note was all her left her. Nothing more, not even a promise of return.

_**Mai,**_

_**By the time you read this, I'll be gone. Re-banished, probably. I finally confronted my father. I know my real destiny now, and it's to end this war. I've left to find and aid the Avatar and his friends. I don't know when I'll come back, but if I do, I'll be different. I hope you understand, what I'm doing is the best for the entire world, not just me. I must leave now, before they find me and stop me. Goodbye, Mai. I'll miss you. Wait for me.**_

_**Love,  
.Zuko.**_

"Why, Zuko, why?" she whispered under her breath, as if the wind would carry back to her the answer in his voice, the only one she had ever trusted. Miserably, she moved towards the open window with all the speed and agility of a sloth.

"Don't you care about me Zuko? I'm all alone in the world now, don't you see? You're the only one who opened up my emotions and saw me for who I am inside. I don't want to lose that. Please, come back!" she did not dare raise her voice, or her carefully maintained façade would be shattered with wailing.

She stepped out onto the ledge below her windowsill which made up the gently arching roof of the floor below her, pagoda style. Letter still clutched in her hand, she slowly found herself sitting, and traced Zuko's signature with her fingertip in the dark.

**_--Flashback, circa four years previously--_**

_Mai sat next to Zuko on the little hill looking out over the turtle-duck pond in the Palace courtyard. Mai was soaked through with water and Zuko was quite damp himself. Both had blushes plastered over their faces. They had just gotten away from yet another one of Azula's cruel pranks. Zuko's mother, Ursa, had ushered them into the sunlight after telling her daughter off. Her retreating form could be seen pulling Azula back into the Palace quite forcefully. Ty Lee, like the faithful girl she was, cartwheeled in their wake. _

_Soon, the two young teens were alone, trying to dry off. It only vaguely occurred to them that they were alone to do or say anything they wanted. Zuko sprang up from the hill, and walked down towards the pond, furiously muttering under his breath. "Stupid Azula…Now she knows…Always annoying…"_

_Mai, who couldn't hear any of this, slowly got up, nervous as to what she was about to do. "Z-Zuko?" she called. He stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the hill. She walked over to him._

"_What?" he asked, quite oblivious. He turned to her shivering form. "Thanks. I don't know what Azula would have done." She offered a small smile. His frown softened, and he asked carefully, "Are you cold?"_

_Mai nodded. Zuko, not knowing what else to do, lit a small fire in his hands. He too, was cold, despite the sun that was shining down upon the two of them. Mai moved closer to absorb the heat._

_Zuko looked up from the fire, startled, to find Mai's face only a few inches from his. Her eyes were closed, and the little fire danced in front, lighting her features beautifully. Without thinking, Zuko moved closer._

_Mai opened her eyes, and she too, was startled to find him so close. He was staring at her, and she him. The fire played on his features as well, and Mai found herself wondering if she'd ever noticed his golden amber eyes the same way before, or his thick, dark hair._

_What escaped both their notices was the fact that they were slowly moving closer…and closer...and closer…Suddenly, both were brought back down to earth by the feeling of the other's lips crashing onto theirs._

_Mai pulled away instantly shocked and surprised. She stammered an apology, cursing herself in her head for lack of control. People did _not_ just go and kiss the Prince of the Fire Nation! She looked up at Zuko fearfully, waiting for his reaction._

_Zuko was staring at her, an odd smile on his face. He said nothing, as Mai continued her stuttered apologies. Then, quite suddenly, he said, "Don't be sorry."_

_Mai felt the heat travel up to her face. It was a heat that she knew had nothing to do with the sun or the fire that had been in Zuko's hands earlier. "What do you mean?" She asked. "It was not…proper for me to do that…not my pl-"_

_Just as suddenly, Zuko had closed the space between them again. Pulling away after a moment, he smirked and repeated in response to her shock, "Don't be sorry. I know I wasn't. It doesn't matter if it's not _proper_." He wrinkled his nose at the last word._

_Mai smiled, finally getting over the shock at their actions. The smile was short lived however, as she thought of the consequences. "Azula," she said, grimacing. "She won't let either of us live this up."_

_Zuko's smirk turned into a deep frown at the mention of his sister. "It seems like she ruins everything. For me," he added hastily, remembering that Mai was Azula's friend. "You know what? I don't care. She _will not_ ruin this." He said strongly. "I won't let her."_

"_Zuko! Come inside now! Your father wants to hold a meeting with all of us. Get dressed, hurry. Fire Lord Azulon is waiting!" A very flustered looking Ursa called across the courtyard. Zuko thanked his stars that she could not see what was happening between him and Mai._

_He rolled his eyes, and with a groan, turned away from Mai awkwardly. "I must go," he said shortly, walking up the hill. Mai watched him clamber up the hill. Suddenly, he turned around, and came back to her. He hastily kissed her cheek and placed a small gold Fire Nation Emblem in her palm. "Wait for me," he said to her, scurrying back up the hill after his mother's renewed calling. _

_Mai's blush was nothing compared to Zuko's._

_That very day, his mother vanished, and he stayed in his room, grieving. Two days later, he went to the War Minister's meeting on the privilege his Uncle gave him. Mai waited for him outside, waiting to hear how his first War meeting had gone, and if he had recovered from the loss of his mother yet. _

_All she saw was him being dragged out of the room by guards. He spared a look of fear for her, one that told her that he wanted nothing more than her comfort. She moved forward to go to him, but a masked guard stopped her. "No one is to talk to him," he said in a gruff voice, disgust filling his voice as he spat out "him."_

_Mai was afraid, afraid for Zuko. She was forced to return home with her parents, as the Palace was evacuated of all but the Royal Family. Still Mai waited. A messenger came to the door for her father, calling him to an Agni Kai at dawn, the next morning. Her father sent word that he graciously accepted the invitation, and would indeed go._

_Mai, not knowing who the Agni Kai was for, did not bother with asking her father if she could go. She had asked once before, wanting to watch a duel, but her father expressed his rage at her boldness by locking her in her in her room for the day. It was not proper for a woman to go, he had snarled through the closed door._

_Still, Mai waited for him. She waited four years, never giving up hope that he would find the Avatar soon and return to her. A baby brother was born to her, she was forced to join Azula and hunt for the Avatar, and even Zuko and his Uncle, she trained for battle with knives, and yet she waited for him._

**_--End Flashback--_**

After a brief reunion, she was forced to wait for him again. This time, she had nothing, not even a small Fine Nation emblem. Only his request. "I _will _wait for you, Zuko. I will always wait…" She said into the night. "Always."

* * *

**Maiko, as promised! And, much, MUCH, sooner than expected...Well, I don't have much left to say here, except to beseech you for suggestions. I've decided to quit begging for reviews...It doesn't matter if I don't get them. I know that lots of people _are_ reading, and that's what's important. As long as the number of hits goes up, I'm good.**

_**--iamtheblindbandit--**_


	8. You Left

_Life is Quite Often Depressing_

I subdue myself into tight-lipped fury  
Speaking to no one,  
Only penning the silence in all its glory.

Get you gone;  
I'll put up a happy face  
the very world I must con.

I don't care.  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
Talk, don't you _dare_.

Leave I must,  
To be free of this curse  
I say it's just not just.

It wasn't always this way,  
Of that I'm sure.  
We share a bond unbreakable 'till this day.

I lay myself down,  
Let sleep overcome,  
Rest upon my head its forgiving crown.

Steal upon me,  
Leave the mists of time.  
Reality, I don't want to see

**-l-**

Finally, I let them fall.  
Tears held up so long.  
I cannot ignore misery's call.

Past my stubborn cheeks,  
Silent as the vast oceans they hail from.  
Even the strongest dam has its leaks.

I don't care.  
The truth?  
My feelings I never share.

But why did you leave?  
Didn't you care?  
My heart in two you did cleave.

Behind this façade I am hidden.  
Nothing will break me.  
No, nothing until the end.

_THE END  
_I AM BROKEN.  
And I do not know how I'll mend.

Good Bye…  
I still care.  
It was enough to make me cry.

* * *

**This is in Mai's POV, her reaction to finding just a note from Zuko after he disappeared. She's mad that he left, and is trying to act as if she couldn't care less, but she's deeply hurt and upset on the inside. She just wants to run away from the pain, leave the place, to be rid of her loss. But she knows she can't.**

**--**

_**Written for my readers, all of you Maiko fans out there who were appalled and astonished at Zuko's decision.**_

_**--iamtheblindbandit—**_

Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Just review, and I'll answer ASAP!!

Oh right, and this is dedicated to you, my readers!

* * *

**Actually, this was written before The Boiling Rock, including the A/N above. But here's another interpretation of the same poem in light of new events. **

**Ok, so still, obviously, in Mai's POV. Now, she's upset, and doubting her decision to save him. She's stuck, alone in a damp, dingy call (Ty Lee is in the one next to her, separated by a stone wall) and she's been there for a few days. She's now lost hope of Zuko ever coming back to save _her_, and she thinks that Azula may have her killed soon (the "_THE END/_Good Bye" part.) She's trying hard to keep a strong face, and she's promising to both herself, and Zuko that no matter what happens, she still loves him more than she fears _her_.**

I couldn't resist posting a poem, especially one that's been waiting in my DOCUMENTS list page thing for so long. (Remember the summary? Says stories and poems alternating by 5...) Oh yeah, and the next one is written, and I'll post it as soon as I get a review. It's another poem, but no pairings this time. Slight angst against the war and the Fire Nation in general, though...

**_Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Just review, and I'll answer ASAP!!_**

**_Oh right, and this is dedicated to you, my readers!_**


	9. Mindless, Incessant War

**Mindless, Incessant War**

Two countries, both alike in populace  
In our war smitten world where we do dwell  
Completely without reason, I digress  
Fire and money calls some like a bell.  
Lies spread to start this war, forsake our peace  
A pair of leaders got quite personal  
No good reasons; simply: "It will not cease."  
To all of us, it seems on his part…_dull_.  
With soldiers' deaths, they do increase our strife  
And yet, being naught but a child, woe me,  
I cannot say, "Quit ruining our life!"  
But we do nothing here. Don't you see?  
Waste our money, "Enjoy your livelihood."  
I ask of you, reader, "Does it do good?"

* * *

_I am embarrassed to say, this was written for English homework. We're studying sonnets (yet again,) and I had to write one in Shakespearean style (10 syllables per line, 3 quatrains, 1 couplet, 14 lines)._

_So, I went and decided to write about the war in Iraq, and how foolish I think Bush (both of them) was to start it. I changed one word – "fire" was substituted for "oil", and now it's for the Avatards! Funny how that works...maybe __that's what Mike and Bryan are/were getting at by not airing episodes and just the whole concept of the show...hmmm..._**  
**

* * *

**I couldn't resist waiting to put this up. Damn, I have _no_ self control! Anyway, this is written in Zuko's POV, when he was a lot younger. (Not taking part in the war yet. Just before the time he showed "disrespect" in the War Room.) **

"**A pair of leaders" refers to Sozin and Roku (let's just say he's heard the story before, in childhood, from a certain Uncle who knew. But it was in Zuko's subconscious, so he just blurts this out, not knowing its significance.) "They do increase our strife" refers to the dead soldiers (Lu Ten just died-Zuko's favorite cousin) but also the power, or authority (in this case, the Fire Nation, but Zuko cannot bring himself to say it, though he knows its truth.)**

Sorry, smilypie, no Tokka yet. I'm working on it! It'll be up ASAP, though, never fear!

**_Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Just review, and I'll answer ASAP!!_**

**_Oh right, and this is dedicated to you, my readers!_**


	10. His Humility

**Hey...No, I haven't died or anything. I've just been UBER busy, and (oh, enough with the excuses) blame school.**

**Disclaimer: Let's stop and think. If I were Mike or Bryan, would I spend time _writing_ FanFiction, or would I go make the stories reality, hmm? Yeah, I thought so.**

_Okay, in this chapter, I decided to try something new - I'm not mentioning "his" name. It's a test in characterization for me. If you could tell who it was, great! If not, well, I'll say it at the end. It starts off in an Earth Kingdom City four years after the war and the defeat of Ozai. Zuko is now Fire lord (duh), with his wife Mai at his side. Katara and Aang have been going steady, but Sokka, Toph, Azula, and Ty Lee, along with MOST of the Freedom Fighters, Teo, and Suki are still single._

Ages: Sokka - 20  
Toph - 16 (nearly 17)  
Aang - 17 (just turned 17)  
Katara - 19  
Zuko - 22/23  
Mai - 20  
Suki - 19  
Ty Lee - 18  
Jet - 21  
Longshot - 19  
Smellerbee - 17  
The Duke - 13  
Pipsqueak - 24

* * *

Toph could feel everything. She could feel the people walking by, across the small stream. She could feel the entirety of the bridge she stood upon with bare feet. She could feel the light on her face and the wind curling in wisps around her hair. She could feel the man next to her – her best friend, and _so_ much more.

She was glad of the darkness that covered her rising blush, thankful that _he_ couldn't feel her heartbeat. She was glad of the time they'd spent together since the end of the war, glad of the freedom she had with her friends.

Suddenly, she felt his heartbeat grow faster, and he turned to look at her. Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand why his heartbeat was so unbelievably rapid. There was nobody behind her on the bridge, or on the other side, either.

He came closer, and she could hear his breath, and the way his fingers were drumming awkwardly into his palms. She turned to face him, meaning to ask what was going on. Instead, warm lips captured her own.

Both heartbeats stopped. Time itself had halted to watch, the stars above twinkling benignly, the warm, fiery glow from the lanterns warm upon their cheeks. The people bustling by simply vanished. Everything but the two _together_ for the first time was gone.

It was as if it was meant to be.

After an eternity, he let her go, hands retreating off her waist, and feet moving back a few steps. She couldn't move. Nothing in her worked, except her heart, which was beating out of her chest as if it wanted nothing more than to leap right out.

"I'm sorry, Toph, I shouldn't have, I –" He stopped short at the glare he caught from her. "It wasn't my place…" he muttered. He tried not to look into her milky jade eyes, but felt himself staring as they shined in the orange light.

She frowned. "You never do anything right, and when it's wrong, you don't apologize, but now, when you've finally done the right thing, you say _sorry_?"

It took him a minute to decipher her meaning. "…_Right_ thing?" his voice almost broke as it used to when he was fifteen.

Still frowning, but in a manner to cover up her pleasure, she turned her head away from his, to the water below. She felt him step closer, and tilt her face up. "The right thing?" he repeated.

"The right thing, meathead. It was the right thing." And suddenly, the world stopped again.

Toph cursed herself that he could do this to her. The one person in the world who could break her stance, her reputation, her pride as the Greatest Earthbender in the world.

This time, it was her who broke away. "Why?" she asked, trying not to sound forceful. He traced her cheek's contour with a finger, pondering his answer.

"Why _not_? You're you, and that's why. For so long, I've thought of you as _my_ Toph, but only today did I find the courage to tell you. I found the courage in your eyes, Toph."

She did a strange thing. She snorted, and said, "Who are you and what have you done to the blundering man I know? Who taught you _that_ speech?" He blushed, and remembered that her bluntness was what he held close.

He laughed along, and said, "Actually, you did, Toph, it was true…"

It was almost too sudden when she stopped laughing. "I know. You didn't lie. You've never really lied to me. I know. Too many people have, and they took pity on me. But you showed me that I was equal, if not better. Thanks, meathead. You did something else right, too." Her grin returned to her face, and she punched him in the arm, the familiar endearing, and painful way she said thank you.

"It is known to happen once in a while," he smirked, his cockiness returned. He tried not to rub his arm or wince where she'd hit him.

"_Very_ rarely." If anything had changed about her it was her more formal way of speaking, which all but evaporated in her increasingly frequent journeys with him.

He poked her in the side, causing her to stomp her foot. "Uh-oh," he muttered, and the Earth shot up under his feet, hurling him into the air. "Toooopphh!" He screeched, reminiscent of the old days.

She rolled her eyes, but moved the earth so he would land where it was softest. With a thud, he smacked down, and groaned.

When he had lifted his muddy self from the ground, he asked, "How come we still act like we did before the war ended?"

Toph Bended the mud off him, and said, "Because it was hardly four years ago. We were kids then, and we're kids now. Only now we've been changed by 'the horrors of war'."

He puffed out his chest. "I'm not a kid! I'm _twenty_!"

She snorted. "Yeah, and you haven't let anybody forget it since it happened_ last week_. Are you ever going to find humility?"

"You seem to have extra for me every time, like now. You're sixteen. You're not a kid either, Toph." They faced each other on the bridge.

"There's another thing you don't let me forget, no matter how much I want to. I'm afraid…I'm afraid that everything is just going to disappear. Everything that I've come to love…" She never _ever_ let her fears show. Ever. Once again, without meaning to, he broke through her walls.

He gathered her in a huge bear hug, making her feel like he was crushing her ribs into dust. "No, Toph. You will _never_ lose everything. You will never lose me. That I can promise. Katara and Aang won't leave you, either. And come to think of it, neither will Zuko, or his crazy Uncle. You're too good to lose."

Toph made a playful retching noise at his soppiness, and squirmed out of his hug. He looked at her, confused. "Too mushy for me," she growled. Then, she put her arms around him. "But thank you anyway."

She defied herself. She never hugged people, but he kept astounding her in this way.

His arms wrapped around her again, but more tenderly this time. "I love you, Toph," he whispered.

And she knew that he would astound her forever more. She buried her face in his shirt to hide the sudden tears that had sprung into her eyes. "I love you too," she mumbled into his chest.

--

* * *

**(Not over yet!!)**

--

Toph knew everything would change. She was on the brink of losing it all. She was soon falling into oblivion. She was going to close her eyes from the evils, and turn her head. She was crumbling apart. She had tugged too far at the lies.

It hurt to remember it all.

_--Flashback--_

It was her 17th birthday, and she had no idea the events it would bring. She felt halfheartedly happy, for some reason completely unknown to her. He was going to be there with her, and it was all she needed. Whatever the rest of them did was no matter to her.

She stood out on her balcony, facing the sea, seeing nothing of it. The feeling of the ocean spray glancing across her face, or the salty tendrils of wind that tickled her face was ignored. Her mind was too full of the past 17 years' memories.

Something made her feel anxious; something was going to happen, and it was inevitable. She felt everything of those earlier moments, searching for some clue to what was going to happen.

She remembered when Aang, Sokka, and Katara had shown up at her house, and before that, the Earth Rumble 6. She had hated them then, for beating her out. How much she'd grown since then! In so many ways…maturity, as an Earthbender, as a person, as a friend…

She remembered saving Sokka and Suki's lives, and having to thank herself, shunted into _her_ shadow. She remembered the war, and the second invasion that had cost them so much. They had risked all of their lives, of course, but so many people had died.

Teo's father was lost, leaving the orphan in a state of depression. Azula had – well, it couldn't be sure that she was _dead_, but she was gone for good. Zuko had almost died, as had Katara, defending each other.

So many other nameless, faceless people had died, too, leaving a toll on their families, and loved ones.

It was unbelievable really, that the five of them had survived - a miracle of luck.

"Hey, Toph!" he interrupted her thoughts. Unperturbed, she replied with an offhand, "Hey, meathead…"

"Tooopphh! I told you not to call me that!" He whined, typical of himself. Some things a person just can't grow out of, it seemed.

"Like Snoozles better?"

He groaned. "No, but still, just call me by my name. It's not that hard. See look: S-mph!"

Rather than kissing him quiet, she had punched him in the mouth. Smirking, she marveled at how _hard_ his jaw was, compared to the _Earth_ she Bended.

"Ow! Toph! That _hurt_!" Then, seeing an opening to flirt shamelessly, he said slyly, yet with an air of innocent pleading, "Kiss it to make it better?"

She grinned, enjoying the moment. "Nope."

"Aw, please, Toph?" He pouted, knowing full well she wouldn't see it.

"No."

He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. Leaning in, he whispered, "Please?" in her ear.

Once again, she refused resolutely. He had a sudden idea. "Ughhnn, there's a bug here! How do you stand it?" Removing a hand from her waist, he swatted at the air for realistic effect.

He tapped a finger lightly on her nose, and kissed it, saying, "Oh, it had landed on your nose!"

Toph rolled her eyes at his antics, but played along. "Can I Earthbend it away? Or did you squash it with your mouth? I can Earthbend it away there, too."

"No, no, it flew away, and I missed. You didn't see it in the air." He flapped his hand again near her head.

"Oh, okay, then. I'll get it next time."

He tapped her mouth now. Quickly leaning in, he closed the space between.

Suddenly, Toph leaned away, when he was just about to reach her lips. "Coming Katara!" she shouted.

Grinning at the expression she knew his face held, she said, "She wants me to help get ready. I think she's probably planning something…I hope it's nothing as big as what she did for Aang," she added with a shudder.

"Katara can wait," he mumbled, leaning in again.

Once again, she dodged him. "Yeah, I know, Katara! I'm coming!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Toph! You're so infuriating sometimes!" He frowned at her, trying hard not to stare at her incredibly delicate features.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" She asked, the picture of innocence. He forgot what he was saying for a moment, lost in her beautifully unseeing, milky green eyes.

At a poke from her, he remembered where he was. "Oh, er…I…erm…well…"

"Yes, I understand completely! That makes _so_ much sense now!" She was somewhat oblivious as to what she did to him, but he seemed to lose his train of thought so often these days.

He managed to look away, finally, and he said, "I _meant_, you're so infuriating sometimes, because you're…well, you're making up excuses!" He threw up his hands in exasperation.

Taking pity on him, she tugged him closer, and said, "Oh, sorry. What excuses?" But instead of waiting for him to answer, she pressed her lips to his.

As the kiss deepened, their arms wound around each other tightly, holding each other to their hearts. Again, the world stopped to watch and marvel at the beauty of their love.

When they surfaced, breathing hard, he said, "I don't remember…" Toph chuckled at the way he said it.

Never in her wildest dreams had she expected something so perfect, nor had she ever imagined acting so girly. _Love changes everything,_ she thought.

She turned to lean on the banister of the balcony's stone railing once more. Not surprisingly, his head rested on her shoulder, and his arms were around her torso from behind. "I love you, Toph," he reminded her.

Feeling sentimental, she replied with, "And I you, forever." She had long since stopped feeling for his heartbeat around her; he never lied to her, and it was always overly high.

But now, it was far higher than ever before. His arms found themselves clasped behind his back in nervousness, and he stepped back a few paces. She turned around confusedly.

"Toph, can I ask you something?"

She couldn't even begin to think what it was he wanted to ask, so she said, "Depends on what it is you're planning to ask."

She reached out with her senses to try and figure out what he was thinking. "It's important." Her mind reeled from the speed of his heart.

"Will you calm down first?"

"I can't."

She cocked her head to the side, but consented. "Alright, ask away." She could hear him take a deep breath.

He felt in his pockets, and extricated something she couldn't place. He stepped around her until he was right behind. Hesitating a moment, he tied something around her neck.

Toph's breath caught. She knew what he was doing.

"Toph…I've wanted to ask you this for a while now, but could never find the words to do it. You're the only person I can ever see myself with. And I want this to last forever." Removing his hands from the clasp, he moved to face her again.

He caught her hands in his. "Toph, will you marry me?"

She was frozen completely, rooted to that spot, seemingly for all eternity. Only her heart and mind seemed to work anymore. How to answer that question? How could she put words to what she was feeling? Was there any way to put justice to her heart now?

His hands began to get clammy in nervous anxiousness. "Toph?"

She smiled weakly. "I guess we're going to have to tell Katara to change the decorations to Happy Birthday and Happy Engagement."

His breath came out all at once in a relieved huff. "I love you," he repeated.

"I know!" she replied cheerily. She reached up to her throat to 'see' the stone that hung on the engagement necklace.

The cloth of the band holding the stone was silken and soft, green with a ribbon of blue to his eye. She rubbed her fingers across the stone, which was engraved exquisitely with the joined emblems of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe, with a small emerald embedded in its center.

The stone pendant itself was made from nothing other than meticulously polished space rock covered with a thin layer of marble.

"You made this yourself?" she asked incredulously. Though she couldn't see, she knew he was never a good artist.

"Yeah. It took me a long time, though. Longer than it should've. And it's still not perfect."

"No, I love it. Really." Toph reached over and squeezed his hand. He then leaned in and kissed her forehead softly.

"C'mon, let's get inside. We've got a lot of people to tell." He led her inside, a firm grip on her hand.

"Er…do you want to tell them? I'll er…stand there and pretend to be deaf, too." He laughed at her nervousness.

"Alright, fine. But when they say something to you, don't pretend to be deaf _then_."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She flapped a hand in his face. But she was completely unprepared as to what their reactions would be.

She followed him into the fairly large house, which was in one of the richer districts of the Southern tip of the Earth kingdom, where they were close to the Southern Water Tribe, the Southern Air Temple, and Gaoling, her own home. Even the Fire Nation was not too far off.

It was decorated for her birthday, against her greatest wishes, and completely Katara and Aang's doing. There were banners reading "Happy Birthday Toph!" strung up all over, and lanterns hung off the ceilings, casting a fiery glow over the place. And for once, all of the rooms were clean, with none of Sokka's or her things strewn about.

Why this was necessary, she couldn't figure out. She was _blind_. She didn't know or care what _anything_ looked like. Her own appearance or their house. What did it matter to her?

Katara had sent out invitations to most of the people they had met and known during the war, to celebrate with Toph. Surely enough, people were beginning to trickle in, looking around. So this is where the Avatar lives, they were thinking.

She recognized Teo's wheelchair instantly, but she did not try to go greet him. No doubt Katara and Aang were doing that. He was now living with the Freedom Fighters, who took him in gladly – an orphan hurt so by the war. He was also useful in the air – the one element the Freedom Fighters hadn't conquered before him.

Smellerbee and Longshot followed him in, accompanied by – no. She stomped on the floor to get better vibrations. There was no doubt about it now. It was Jet.

Toph coughed to get her new fiancé's attention. "I was wrong! Jet didn't die! And he's here! So are Smellerbee, Longshot, the Duke, Pipsqueak, and Teo!"

He grabbed her wrist and rushed downstairs. "Jet! Smeller! Longshot! Everybody!" he screeched in greeting. She freed herself from his grip to rub at where he had grabbed her. Though she was tough, her skin, unfortunately, was not. It was in most part her bending that saved her from scrapes and scratches.

She left him to his talking, and went to hide from the guests. Their congratulations were fine and dandy, but she didn't want to share one bit of news until later, and Katara's wary eye was sure to catch the new necklace, and she'd realize immediately who gave it to her, what it meant, and what her answer was.

"Toph! Where are you?!" Unfortunately, Katara wouldn't leave her to her peace. Never in a single moment had she been free from that girl's mothering. Grumbling and making a big to-do of facing the people, Toph returned to the door.

She did her best to hide from Katara, but the older girl plucked her out of the thickening crowd and forced her to greet everyone who was trickling in.

"Bumi!" Aang greeted his old friend with a huge bear hug.

"Hahaha, hello, Aang!" he caught sight of Toph. "So this is your great Earthbending teacher, eh?" Aang turned to her, missing her grimace at the attention.

"Yep, this is Toph." He paused, and then whispered dramatically, "I think she's even better than you! Plus, she listens, and then strikes, like you told me to."

Bumi moved towards her as she stood her ground defiantly. "Better than me, eh? We'll see about that!" He cackled his manic laugh.

"I'm the greatest Earthbender in the World. The last two dunderheads who forgot were locked in a metal box with no key or way out. Did I mention I can Bend metal?"

Bumi stepped back a little, daunted. Katara turned from the other guests, and supplied with a note of pride, "_and_ she's blind. I don't think you can take her, King Bumi."

That was when Katara spotted the pendant that hung from Toph's neck. Within seconds, she had pounced. "Toph! Is that a new necklace? Where'd you get it?"

Her fiancé, ever by her side, coughed pointedly. Katara's eyes widened, and she peered closer at the stone. "He gave it to you? Do you know what that means? Did he ask you –"

"Yes. And yes to the next question too." Toph directed her sightless gaze into the floor, hiding beneath her bangs.

"Oh Toph!" Toph groaned as Katara squeezed her past the point that should have been allowed.

Then Katara turned on him. "I knew you could do it! Oh, I'm so happy for the two of you!" She stifled both of them with another round of hugs, in which Aang joined.

Finally, Toph had enough. "Sugar queen! We're all happy. Now let go before I blast you through this wall!" Just that once, Katara had enough sense to do what she said.

Aang laughed as a sudden impulsive thought came to his head. "Katara, you must be scaring them, you're acting like Ty Lee!" The Gaang couldn't help but laugh at that, though others who heard had not an idea.

Soon, the party was full, and spilling over into the lawn. At the center of it all was Toph, who was being forced to elaborate on every excruciating detail of the proposal. Finally, she screeched in exasperation, "Why don't you just ask _him_!"

She sat back against his chest and refused to say another word, just toying with her old meteorite bracelet. Suddenly, she felt someone come to the door, and bolted away, leaving everyone, even him, in a state of confusion.

He, of course, new better than to sit there forever; he had to find out what on Earth could cause someone so tough to run like that. He left the Avatar and his girlfriend to find her.

He ran into the Fire Lord and Lady, Zuko and Mai, who congratulated him heartily on the engagement. He marveled at how incredibly fast news could travel amongst gossips.

There was an insistent knocking at the door, which could be heard over the low hum of the music and the much higher, faster, more chaotic buzz of people's voices. Huffing a sigh, he crossed across the people who stood in his way, from the Swamp men to Master Pakku, Earth King Kaolin, and Master Piandao. They all stopped him to greet, praise, and give advice for his life.

Finally, he reached the door, which he was about to throw open, slamming it against the wall, to scare whomever was behind it, knocking like they needed a bathroom, fast. Unfortunately, that wasn't quite what happened.

--

"Suki!"

The woman on the other side stared at him for a moment, before screeching, "It's you! My warrior!" She threw herself at him, not caring in any way who watched in jealousy.

The Kyoshi Warrior kissed him passionately, barely noticing the lack of enthusiasm the kiss returned to her. For her, life was perfect at that moment.

Completely misinterpreting the urgent hands around her torso, she tugged him closer.

Suddenly, there was a huge rumble as the ground shook, knocking everything and everyone to the floor. A thud was heard outside, and the rest was masked by the panicked voices and the crumbling rocks that fell from what had undoubtedly been the wall of an upstairs room, now resembling the huge hole that had torn its way into his heart.

Finally, he managed to push her away, quite harshly. He didn't bother to give an explanation, but ran full speed out the still ajar door. In the far distance, he saw her.

She felt his footsteps, and raised a rockslide to propel her faster across the streets. Anything to get away. Feeling up to her throat, she ripped off the necklace, hurling it to the ground, blood boiling in rage, and sadness. Being hardly two hours engaged, he'd betrayed her.

_Love may change things, but not _that_ much. He will always betray this. I can't believe I was foolish enough to say yes! I'm obviously second to _her_!_ The tears stained the Earth to mud.

When she was far enough away, she hurtled head-first into the forest running past brambles and trees, ripping her clothes and skin to shreds. Soon, she was completely lost, and it began to rain.

Miserable, she Bended a cave into the muddy Earth, crawling into it and curling up like a child. Even the meteorite bracelet she flung off and it sunk into the mud with a squelch.

Hours may have passed, or perhaps days, she never knew. It may have been a few seconds even, but her heartbroken body had lost all grip on its mind and soul, losing everything but the thought to keep breathing. The rain beat on the ground, drowning out her hearing and 'vision' as well.

Suddenly, the mud around her spattered, and there was a crashing noise before a dirty hand clamped over her nose and mouth, lifting her off the ground. Now she was completely blind. "Mmmmph!" She tried to call for help.

Thinking fast, she bit down hard, so she would be able to breathe, if not live for long. Unfortunately, whoever had her pinned knew everything. He was wearing thick swamp-gator skin gloves that resisted her efforts as much as the brawny muscles.

Without her sight of the Earth, she was nothing. No vision, no Bending, no weapons. The man laughed, the smell of old cactus juice reaching her nose despite the gloves. She gagged, still squirming around. One contact with the ground, and she'd win over an entire army of people. It was all she needed.

"Toph! Toph! Where are you? Toph?! I'm sorry! That wasn't me, I swear! Toph!" his voice barely reached her ears through the pounding rain and her struggle for escape.

"Hehe. The Avatar and his friends will pay a good price for you, dead or alive. Hahaha!" Another hand brushed past her hair. "Come to think, so will a lot of other people. Understand, girl?"

So they hadn't heard him, or they would have hurt him as well. Though she hated him now, never, _ever_ would she want him dead. _NEVER_. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed him away. _Please, just go! There's danger – if you come here, they will kill the both of us! Just go. GO!_

The man guffawed, thinking her expression of utmost concentration to be one of disgust and apprehension. _Why_ had she thrown away both the bracelet and the necklace? Both contained stone, the stone used to forge a sword, even. But in her rage, she left herself unprotected.

"Toph! Please, no! Toph! Where are you? Toph! Listen to me! I love _you_, not her. Please, just come home! Toph!" There was no doubt this time. The man heard now, and above ground, unheeding her warnings, _he_ was getting closer.

"Love, eh? That'll git me an even higher price, won' it? It all depen's on how much, neh?" He stank, badly. Toph tried to call out, but he still had her mouth covered.

Suddenly, there was a whizzing noise, and the hand over her mouth wrenched away, tilting her head first into the mud. The rest of her body was still suspended upside down. Now, she could see, at least a little.

She wriggled a bit, hoping to get out of the death grip. Her nose hit something hard, and she knew her life was saved. With her teeth, she picked it up and threw the object over her head – to land in her struggling hand.

With a grin and a flick of the wrist, she shaped the bracelet into a dagger. Knowing how to fight, she hung limp and still, hiding the dagger beneath her dirty sleeve.

The man who was holding her down didn't loosen his grip, but shifted her a little to cover her face again, letting go of her feet in the process. As soon as they touched down, she flipped up and Bended all the mud onto him, but he seemed to be an Earthbender as well.

His rock cage shattered within seconds, but Toph was not daunted. "Little pest!" he shouted. She Bent him deep underground, twisting the Earth and yanking out all the soft, muddiness and water. The man was trapped in a cage of metal.

"Toph! There you are! W–" He had found her, muddy, bloody, and panting. "What…happened?" he asked slowly.

Toph, still raging, brushed passed him, and said, "You happened. Get out of my way, or you'll end up same as him." She pointed with the dagger at the ground, where the man's face was visible through a grille in the metal.

He took a look, and noticed who it was. "Toph, that's General Fong!" She didn't recognize the name, but stopped a moment, not turning to face them.

"Who?"

"General Fong – he was the one who tried to force Aang into the Avatar State before we met you! Aang kinda laid him to waste, after narrowly escaping. He tried to kill all of us. In the end, Aang did end up in the Avatar State, and he wiped out everything." He explained patiently, with a voice full of anxiousness. "I don't know what he's doing here."

Toph continued to walk. "Why don't you ask him yourself? It was no help by you that I managed to escape just now. Thanks, idiot." The last sentence dripped with sarcasm, showing that she was returning to normal after her shock.

Leaving him with the unconscious man, Toph walked away from them, not knowing or caring where she was going. The dagger was gripped tightly in her fist, only bending keeping it from turning to dust in the vice.

--_Present_--

That was yesterday, and now she was far away from them, from everything. She had run in a random direction, catching stares as she passed. By nightfall she was far enough away that she wouldn't be found, unless they brought Appa. Fortunately, Aang had a head on him and would know not to come searching, and just give her time.

The same couldn't be said of _all_ of them, though.

"Toph?" _Oh, great. Him again. Doesn't he get it?_ She opened her mouth to tell him to leave her alone, but he held up a hand. "Before you say anything, I just want to say, I'm sorry. But how could you believe that? After all the years we've spent together, and after all the times I've told you I love you, how could you let one mistake break your faith in me?" He rubbed his temples to try and understand.

Toph didn't answer, only kept her eyes trained sadly upon the ground. "Toph," he sighed. "Really, what are you thinking?"

She took a breath. "It never made sense for you to love me," she explained, no sarcasm in her voice. "I always knew that. I was always second to her, always just the best friend. When..." she tried to choose her words carefully, to make him realize just how she felt.

"When you left to train with Master Piandao, all those years ago, we didn't know what to do. We were left without a plan, without anything. Katara and Aang missed you, sure, but that was when I realized that you weren't just my best friend. I _did_ miss you. And I lied to you. I made it too easy for you to believe me, too.

"Of course, when you and hothead rescued Suki, I was shunted to the side. You never realized, and I never told you. Before that, at the Serpent's Pass, I saved your life from that rock slide, yours and Suki's. I had to thank myself. You were too busy making sure she was fine." She turned away from him completely.

"I'm not a warrior, and I'm not a Princess. I'm not refined and beautiful like the rest of them; I'm rough, brash, tough, and bold. But I'm just me. I can't change myself to prove anything to you, to anyone.

"What if you hadn't gone your separate ways? What if the four of us separated? What then? Would you have chosen me? Don't answer that question. I know already. You would have found her again, and I would still be your best friend."

He moved towards her. "Toph, you know that's not true." He spoke softly.

"Oh, do I?" Her voice was filled with ice. He took her elbow to turn her to face him, but she flinched away. "Don't touch me." she growled.

"Look, I know you're not going to believe me now, but maybe someday you will. I. Love. _You_. Not Suki. She obviously never heard about us being together, or she wouldn't have done that. It's you who mean everything to me. It's you who are the World's Greatest Earthbender, and it's you who I've fallen for. If you don't understand that, I don't know how else to prove it to you." He turned and began to walk away, slightly angry and frustrated that she didn't realize just how much he cared.

"Wait." The single word was filled with so much emotion that he was compelled to listen. "I...I'm sorry. You're telling the truth, and I was..._stupid _for not believing you. I'm sorry."

He looked at her, and she was so forlorn and upset that he had to take a cautious step towards her. "No, Toph. Never stupid. It was my fault for giving you reason to think I was lying. You knew that after Yue...died, I was quick to find something in Suki. I never let myself get close to anyone, and maybe that was wrong. Back before I met Aang, and Katara and I left the South Pole, my mom died, and my dad left for the war. We had no idea what had come of him for a long time. I was always so protective over Katara because I didn't want something to happen to her, too. Afterwards, Aang came along, and he taught us to have fun and adventure, and we left to find Katara a Waterbending master. Along the way, we met so many people, and Katara began to learn Waterbending from Master Pakku." Toph was listening to his every word, never having a real account of their travels before her by him.

"That was when I had met Yue. She was so protected and cared for that I figured, 'hey, nothing can happen to her, right? So why don't I let my guard down a little?' How wrong I was. The three of us brought destruction and death everywhere we went, and the Fire Nation caused it. Commander Zhao - the ocean Spirit finished him - killed the moon Spirit, and he threw everything out of whack. Yue gave up her life to become the moon. I was pretty wrecked, until I met Suki, who was a warrior, and taught me some of the stuff she knew. She could protect herself, and she didn't have a freaky connection with the Spirits. I let my guard down again. But the Fire Nation - Zuko specifically, tracked us down again, and they lay waste to her town. We left.

"The time came for Aang to find an Earthbending teacher, and we returned to Omashu to see if King Bumi would teach him. That, obviously, was not the case. We traveled around, looking for someone who matched Bumi's cryptic description, and we went to the Earth Rumble Six to see if anyone would suit it. And Aang picked you, one little girl who was short and skinny, looking like a porcelain doll, and obviously having no chance whatsoever against _The Boulder_. Ha! I often judge people by the way they look, and I'm a fool for doing so." He had been pacing slightly, while recounting this, and now stopped to face her.

"The rest you know, and you know that you became my best friend, and the person who I always looked up to. Toph, whatever I did until the war was over, and even a bit after that, was just my stupidity. I never saw the person I had right in front of me - I had always wondered why it felt _wrong_ to be with Suki. The first time I kissed you, that was when I finally understood. I was in love with _you_ the entire time, and I just never let myself realize it. Suki never knew that, I guess, but I can't lie to myself and her now that I know what it's like to be with you." He looked into her eyes.

"Is that really how you feel?" she asked after a moment of pondering all the information. He got to his knees, head bowed, like when he had confessed to Master Piandao before fighting him. "With all my heart - and humility, Toph." Though his words were true and heartfelt, they had a quality of humor about them.

"Ha! Humility! Well, I guess we're back to being meathead weds Miss Bei Fong now."

"It's Sokka."

"Yeah, whatever, Snoozles."

"I love you, Toph."

"I've heard. Now let's get home. I want to make Twinkletoes make us some meat!"

**Don't you just love his non-existent humility? Ah, the power of fluff! You'd never believe how hard this was to keep in character. I still fear that Sokka's a bit mature, although Toph hasn't changed _too_ much. She's got an excuse, anyway.**

**RnR, please! Just pop in and hit that little blue(Periwinkle?) button there, and make the world a better place...one author at a time.**

--iamtheblindbandit/Sepulchral Roses


End file.
